pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Cheren 2
Vs. Cheren 2 is the seventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 12/24/19. Story Cheren faces Ian and Samurott on the battlefield, the crowd going wild. Rui, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Wyatt, Hugh, Helga, Hilda, Casey and Cameron are in the crowd. Cheren: I can’t waste the momentum Throh made. Serperior, it’s time! Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing Serperior. Serperior: Ser. Cheren: Energy Ball! Ian: Fling to Sacred Sword! Serperior forms a dark green Energy Ball, firing it. Samurott Flings his seamitar, cleaving clean through it. Samurott leaps and catches the seamitar, forming a beige energy blade for Sacred Sword. Cheren: As I thought. The exact same combo. Glare! Serperior’s eyes glow an intimidating red, paralyzing Samurott with fear. He crashes into the ground, Sacred Sword vanishing. Cheren: And Energy Ball! Serperior, in the blink of an eye, fires Energy Ball. Samurott is blown back defeated. Referee: Samurott is unable to battle! The winner is Serperior! Cheren: (Excited) Yes! That was for our first battle so long ago. Hilda: Whoo-wee! Way to show it to him! Ian: (Returns Samurott) Nicely done. Serperior! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Serperior. She grimaces slightly in pain, as Cheren’s Serperior stares her down. Cheren: Her again huh? Use Glare. Ian: Attract! Cheren’s Serperior uses Glare while Ian’s Serperior fires energy hearts with Attract. The two attacks land, with Ian’s Serperior paralyzed and Cheren’s Serperior infatuated. Ian: Now Iron Tail! Cheren: Counter with Aqua Tail! Ian’s Serperior swings a tail glowing like iron while Cheren’s Serperior swings one with water energy. The attacks collide and knock the other backwards. Cheren: Hidden Power! Ian: Grass Pledge! Ian’s Serperior glows green and fires grass towers at Cheren’s Serperior which takes the attack in full. He continues to be infatuated. Ian: Now Wring Out! Ian’s Serperior slinks forward, preparing to wrap around Cheren’s Serperior. Ian’s Serperior sparks from paralysis, Cheren’s glasses shining. Cheren: Hidden Power. Cheren’s Serperior fires purple orbs of Hidden Power, slamming into Ian’s Serperior. She falls back defeated. The infatuation wears off. Referee: Ian’s Serperior is unable to battle! The winner is Cheren’s Serperior! Freddy: What a contest! The two Serperior both used their looks literally to inhibit the other, and Cheren’s came back on top. Ian: Right. Your Hidden Power was of the Poison type. I overlooked that type weakness in exchange for pummeling you while you were infatuated. Cheren: That was your mistake. Ian: (Returns Serperior) In that case, Crobat! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Crobat. Crobat: Cro! Cheren returns Serperior, swapping Pokéballs. Helga: He switched already? Hugh: He probably wants to save Serperior for the end. Cameron: Come on Ian! Beat that punk already! Cheren: Unfezant! Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing his male Unfezant. Unfezant: Un! Ian: Got to be careful of Super Luck and more critical hits. Cross Poison! Cheren: Air Cutter! Crobat fires an x shaped Cross Poison while Unfezant fires a cross shaped air blade. The attacks explode on contact, with Unfezant flying through the smoke. Cheren: Steel Wing! Ian: Counter with your Steel Wing! Unfezant strikes Crobat with Steel Wing, a white sparkle from a critical hit shining. Crobat spins from the impact and chases Unfezant, striking from behind with its own Steel Wing. Ian: Into Acrobatics! Cheren: Double Team to Sky Attack! Unfezant disappears at the moment Acrobatics strikes, with dozens of shimmering clones circle overhead. They all glow with a gold aura for Sky Attack. Ian’s eyes scan the area, the Unfezant blurring together. Ian: I can’t track it like I used to. Old fashion way then. Crobat, Super Sonic then Cross Poison! Crobat lets out a Super Sonic, the sound waves returning and allowing Crobat to detect Unfezant. Ian is dazed as Crobat rockets towards the real Unfezant. Cheren: Now! The clones fade as Unfezant flies and rams Crobat with Sky Attack. A white sparkle occurs as Unfezant breaks through and slams into Crobat. Crobat is launched into the air and crashes down defeated. Ian regain his senses. Referee: Crobat is unable to battle! The winner is Unfezant! Freddy: Cheren just took his third win in a row! With Ian down to two Pokémon, this will be a sight to see! Hugh: Ian still has a Pokémon at full health. It won’t be that easy. Hilda: Go Cheren! Ian: Go Blissey! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Blissey. Blissey is cheerful without poison. Ian: Blissey’s ability is Natural Cure. So swapping out removed the poison. Cheren: He came completely prepared for that. Use Air Cutter! Ian: Rock Tomb then Blizzard! Unfezant fires Air Cutter, while Blissey blocks it with a Rock Tomb which crashes into Unfezant. Unfezant tries to get up from the rubble when he’s struck by Blizzard and defeated. Referee: Unfezant is unable to battle! The winner is Blissey! Cheren: (Returns Unfezant) This is actually getting exciting. Jellicent! Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing Jellicent. Jellicent: Jell! Cheren: Ice Beam! Ian: Blizzard! Jellicent and Blissey fire Ice Beam and Blizzard, the attacks creating an icy mist shroud over the field. Cheren: Now Wring Out! Jellicent extends his tentacles, wrapping around Blissey and squeezing her tightly. Ian: Rock Tomb! Blissey forms Rock Tomb, which travels along Jellicent’s tentacles to slam into him. Jellicent recoils as Blissey releases a Psychic attack. Jellicent takes the attack, shaking. Blissey glows indigo from Cursed Body. Cheren: Scald! Jellicent spews Scalding water, burning Blissey. She takes damage from the burn. Ian returns Blissey. Cheren: Huh? Blissey was immune to Hex. Why swap out? Ian: For my heavy hitter. Emboar! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Emboar. Cheren: So Emboar is your final Pokémon. Ian: Fire Pledge! Cheren: Ice Beam! Emboar stomps the ground, fire towers shooting and striking Jellicent. Jellicent rises out of the Fire Pledge and fires Ice Beam, freezing Emboar. Cheren: Now Hex! Ian: Heat Crash! Emboar melts the ice with Heat Crash, surrounded by yellow orange flames. Jellicent fires indigo energy for Hex, which Emboar deflects. She launches forward and rams Jellicent, defeating him. Referee: Jellicent is unable to battle! The winner is Emboar! Cameron: Even with Fire attacks? Rui: He obviously weakened Jellicent enough for that to work. Cheren: Garbodor. Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing Garbodor. Cheren: Body Slam! Ian: Arm Thrust! Garbodor stretches its arm forward, the tension shooting it forward like a sling shot. Emboar swings a fist to stop Body Slam, trash parts of Garbodor’s body breaking off. Ian: Huh? Emboar, wait! Emboar strikes Garbodor repeatedly with Arm Thrust, breaking off more of its body. Garbodor eventually dodges with blinding speed, Cheren readjusting his glasses. Cheren: The ability Weak Armor. Trades defense for speed with each hit. Now Gunk Shot! Ian: Dodge it! Garbodor fires Gunk Shot instantly. Emboar is knocked to the ground from the attack. Ian: Return! Ian returns Emboar, choosing Blissey. She is cured of her burn. Cheren: In that case I’ll have to poison her again! Gunk Shot! Ian: Psychic! Garbodor blasts Blissey with Gunk Shot, poisoning her. Blissey releases a Psychic burst, slamming Garbodor back. Cheren: Now Venoshock! Garbodor fires globs of green liquid from its fingers, hitting Blissey and shocking it with energy. Ian: Soft-boiled. Cheren: Take it out with Body Slam! Blissey glows gold to heal with Soft-boiled, as Garbodor slams it with Body Slam. Blissey grimaces but hangs on, oozing from poison. Cheren: No! Gunk Shot! Ian: Blizzard! Blissey breathes Blizzard at close range, freezing Garbodor’s exposed body. Garbodor charges Gunk Shot at that close range, erupting from the force of Psychic. Garbodor is knocked back injured while Blissey drops defeated. Referee: Blissey is unable to battle! The winner is Garbodor! Freddy: With that Cheren has pushed Ian down to his last Pokémon! Can Emboar take out both of Cheren’s final Pokémon? Ian: Yes she can. Emboar! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Emboar. Ian: Head Smash! Cheren: Gunk Shot! Emboar roars to the sky, as it is surrounded in a whitish blue aura. It then shoots forward as Garbodor fires Gunk Shot. An explosion occurs from the colliding attacks, but Head Smash still charges through. Emboar rams and defeats Garbodor. Emboar sparks from recoil. Referee: Garbodor is unable to battle! The winner is Emboar! Freddy: Now it’s a one-on-one battle! Ian: Just like our third match up. Emboar versus Serperior. Cheren: So we’re to that, huh? Fine. A rematch. (Smiling) May the best trainer win. Serperior! Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing Serperior. Serperior: Ser. Cheren: Aqua Tail! Ian: Heat Crash! Serperior swings Aqua Tail while Emboar rams it with Heat Crash. Steam forms over the field, as Serperior slinks behind Emboar. Cheren: Glare. Emboar turns to face Serperior, being caught directly in his Glare. Emboar is paralyzed from the attack. Cheren: Aqua Tail! Ian: Arm Thrust! Emboar swings Arm Thrust slowly, allowing Aqua Tail to strike her in full. Emboar grimaces but pushes through, striking Serperior in the head with Arm Thrust. Cheren: Get some distance and fire Energy Ball! Ian: Pursue with Head Smash! Serperior slithers backwards as he fires an Energy Ball. Emboar blasts through with Head Smash, overwhelming Serperior and knocking him back. Emboar sparks from heavy recoil. Ian: Heat Crash! Cheren: Deflect it with Aqua Tail! Then use Hidden Power! Emboar leaps into the air and dives with Heat Crash, with Serperior swinging Aqua Tail from the side. Heat Crash is served like a tennis ball, being knocked away. Serperior fires Hidden Power as Emboar lands on the ground. Emboar begins glowing with a red aura. Cheren: A Blaze ability? Ian: Arm Thrust! Emboar uses Arm Thrust, punching the Hidden Power back. Many destroy other Hidden Power orbs while the rest strike Serperior. Cheren: You’re kidding me! (Super stoked) I won’t let it end like that! Aqua Tail! Ian: Fire Pledge! Serperior slithers forward for Aqua Tail, as Emboar stomps the ground. Fire Pledge erupts under Serperior, him stalled in place. When the flames die down, Serperior is scorched aside from his tail. He struggles to keep his head high, eventually allowing it to drop as he falls to the ground. Referee: Serperior is unable to battle! The winner is Emboar and the victor is Ian! Cheren looks completely crushed, dropping down to his knees. Tears flow from his eyes as he remains motionless. Hilda: AW! Poor Cheren! I need a go giv’ him a hug! Serperior slithers over and wraps around Cheren, comforting him. Ian and Emboar walk over, as Ian offers his hand. Ian: That was an exhilarating battle. I don’t think anyone can question your strength, Cheren. You almost had me there. Cheren: (Dazed) Why? How can you be so encouraging? Ian: Because I’ve been in your position several times, and have grown stronger from each one. Learn from this battle and use it to become an even stronger trainer. Cheren comes back to reality, wiping his tears away. He takes Ian’s hand, who helps him up and shakes it. The crowd goes wild as the two then wave to them. Iris: That was actually really nice. Rui: I guess. Though now he’s gotta battle Sabrina. Cilan: But she hasn’t even had her semi-final match. Rui: As if she’s going to lose? Main Events * It's revealed that Cheren's Serperior learned Energy Ball. * Cheren's Tranquill is revealed to have evolved into Unfezant and is male. * Cheren loses to Ian at the Top 4, while Ian makes it onto the finals. * Garbodor's ability is revealed to be Weak Armor. Characters * Cheren * Ian * Freddy O'Martin * Referee * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Wyatt * Hugh * Helga * Hilda * Casey * Cameron Pokémon * Serperior (Cheren's) * Unfezant (Cheren's) * Jellicent (Cheren's) * Garbodor (Cheren's) * Samurott (Ian's) * Crobat (Ian's) * Blissey (Ian's) * Emboar (Ian's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * Cheren solidifies his standing at the Top 4, higher than any other rookie trainer in the franchise. Part of this was him being 14 at the start of his journey as opposed to the typical 11. * Throughout all of the battles between Ian and Cheren, Cheren's Serperior defeated and was defeated by each of Ian's Unova starters. * Ian's Unova starters are the only Pokémon Ian caught in Unova that Cheren has faced. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Vertress Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Cheren arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments